Someone Who's Worth It
by samwinchestergirl33
Summary: He turned the ring in his hand, watching as it glinted in the light. Spencer/Josslyn


** Someone Who's Worth It**

**Summary: He turned the ring around in his hand, watching as it glinted in the light.**

Spencer Cassadine watched as Josslyn let out a giggle, dancing in the rain. Her long, blonde hair clung to her cheeks. He couldn't suppress his grin. She was truly his best friend. She had been since they were nine, but now, things were changing. They'd be going off to college in a few months and would be seperated. He didn't know what he would do when he was unable to see her every day. He really counted on her and loved their time together. Years ago, before Britt had left him, she'd given him this ring and had him promise that he'd give it to a special girl who truly deserved it. That person could only be Josslyn.

Josslyn was someone he could truly depend on. She made him laugh and she listened to him. She made him feel good about himself. And she brought him back to earth when he let his title of being a prince get to his head. There was just one issue. He had no idea if Josslyn felt the same. Sometimes, he thought that she did. It was in the way that she'd sometimes look at him, this secret smile upon her pink lips and bright blue eyes sparkling.

He swallowed hard, watching the ring glint, quickly, he shoved it back in his pocket as Josslyn walked over to him, mischevious grin upon her lips and eyes lit up. He arched a brow at the look on her face. He knew what his best friend looked like when she was up to something. And the pretty blonde was _definitely _up to something. All of a sudden, her small hands were resting on his chest and he felt himself being _shoved. _He gasped as he lost his footing and fell toward the lake. Quickly, he wrapped a hand around her tiny wrist and pulled her with them. They fell into in the water with a splash, laughing as they came up for air.

The girl was still giggling at the astonished smile on Spencer's face. Rarely, was Spencer surprised and out of his element so it was always exciting to get the prince out of his comfort zone.

Spencer stared at her in awe, studying every inch of her face. Slowly, he reached out a hand and cupped her cheek, watching her blue eyes widen before he pressed his lips gently to her's.

Josslyn let out a gasp against his mouth before she kissed him back, getting over her shock. She reached a hand out, wrapping it around his neck, playing with the curling hair at the nape. Her other hand remained clenched in his soaked tee-shirt.

The two teens pulled apart and gazed at one another, both unsure of what to do or say.

"Wow." Josslyn gasped. "_That _was unexpected." She wasn't upset though, a silly smile curved her lips as she let go of Spencer to touch her lips, recalling the feel of his lips pressed against her own.

He quirked his lips shyly, letting his hand drift from her face. "We should probably get back to your house so you can get dried off and dressed before we go to my house. My dad would _ kill _me if he knew I had you out here in this downpour for so long."

She nodded in agreement and followed him out of the lake and to the parking lot where her Mini Cooper was. They both got into the car and Josslyn buckled her seatbelt, waiting for Spencer to do the same before she started the car. They arrived at her house about five minutes later and walked into her house and up the stairs, to her room. When they were inside, Josslyn grabbed her yellow and green overnight bag, putting in a pair of pajamas and a change of clothes before grabbing a pair of sweatpants and a tee-shirt.

"I'm going to go and dry off and put on some clothes. You can listen to music or read or something. There are some clothes from last time you spent the night in the bottom drawer. It shouldn't take long." With that, the blonde walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

Spencer bit his lip and walked over to Josslyn's bedside table, curious getting the best of him as he spotted the picture setting there. He picked it up and broke out into a grin as he saw it was a picture of he and Josslyn from when they were nine. It had been taken at the hospital's Christmas party. The same party where Obrecht had told the story of Krampus. Of course, there were other pictures. Pictures of them that were newer. But it touched him to see this one.

The door opened and Josslyn walked into her room, hair neatly combed and pulled back into a messy ponytail. "Whatcha lookin' at?" She asked, walking over to him and looking at the picture as well. "Oh." She said, smiling widely. "That's a favorite picture of mine. I found out that Michael's grandmother, Monica had a copy so I asked him if he could make me a copy."

He couldn't contain his happiness as he turned his head and let his eyes meet her's. He swallowed hard and looked away quickly, setting the picture back down on the table. He felt nervous. He hadn't been on the car ride over but with her so close to him, the memory of their kiss was seared into his brain and he could feel the weight of the ring in his pants pocket.

"Shouldn't you change?" She wondered worriedly, eyes wide as she went over to the dresser and pulling the clothes from the bottom drawer and handing them to him.

Spencer nodded in understanding and walked into the bathroom, not realizing that he'd dropped something on the floor.

Josslyn's brow furrowed and she narrowed her eyes as she spotted something glinting on the rug beside of her bed. Reaching down, she picked it up, taking in the feminine ring. While it wasn't the style she usually wore, she had to admit that it was pretty.

"I was meaning to give that to you." Spencer spoke up, startling Josslyn enough to where she jumped. He walked closer to her and grasped her free hand, causing her to look at him.

She met his gaze and let out a breath at the look in his eyes.

"Before Britt left, she gave me this ring. She told me to give it to a girl who really mattered. Who was worthy of my love and devotion. And through the years, I've realized that the only person who fits that..._is you." _Spencer said, voice filled with emotion as he took the ring from her and slid it onto her finger. "I can't even begin to imagine my life without you when we go to seperate universities. And I want this ring to be a promise that we'll still be there for eachother. Through everything."

Josslyn didn't answer with words. Instead, she threaded her hand with the ring on it through his hair, pulling him toward her and pressing her lips to his in the second of what she hoped would be many kisses. She let out a light laugh as she broke the kiss and hugged him warmly.

Spencer hugged her back, thankful that Josslyn felt the same and had accepted the ring and him into her life. And he knew wherever she was, Britt would be happy and proud for him. He couldn't ask for anything better.

**the end**


End file.
